Empty Promises
by alyssa-kaye
Summary: In an AU universe, Itachi is a soldier fighting at War. He reminisces on his little brother Sasuke and on the promise he would eventually have to break. No warnings, just Brotherly love.


**Empty Promises**

The war was gruesome

The battle field was enveloped in explosions and fire, painted with crimson red. The unsightly, repulsive corpses on the ground did nothing but accentuate this disturbing picture.

When I looked to my right and left, I saw comrades and enemies, dis-bowelled, decapitated, disturbed. Some breathing their last breath, some crying, yelling, screaming, panicking, and others fighting. Confusion exacerbated as the deathly songs of rapid fire, and bomb detonations filled the air.

My breathing became erratic. A series of expletives left my mouth as I tried to hold onto my composure. I tried reloading my LMG riffle, but with my younger brother in mind, that in itself became a difficult task for a soldier like me.

More expletives came out as my mind was now concentrated on him. I felt guilt creep slowly over me.

I was such a liar. I had promised him that I would make it back. I swore to him that he would see me once again…..

"_Itachi! Itachi! Come over here! Over here!"_

_I turned my head over to the direction where I first heard that voice. There I see him, Sasuke, my silly little brother, getting excited over something which I know is most likely flippant and frivolous._

"_Big brother look! Look at what I have here!" He called again, struggling to get out of the water of the river near our house. Today was the day I had promised to take him fishing, for the last time. He didn't know that though. To him, this is just the start of so many new and exciting adventures and Journeys._

_Huge raven eyes glistened with such exuberance and pride in the sunlight, as messy, wet hands, hold a small fish, begging for life, squirming around in such a tight grip, searching for an escape. Escape. There was no escaping what was bound to be. A fish was a fish, a human was a human, in the end, we both knew who was at the top of the food chain. In the end, we all knew that the fish had no escape, such in comparison to this rotten world, one stained with hatred, and blood of comrades, friends, lovers, family. There was no escape for it, no escape for us now. I knew what had to be done. But, until then, I played along as much as I could with him, being the big brother he so longed for, just a little bit more, before I was to depart on my mission._

_A fake smile crept upon my face._

"_I see someone's gotten their first catch huh?" I replied._

Another explosion, another ten or so killed, but my body wouldn't move, my thoughts were still etched on my little brother as I remained frozen at my post.

I remember walking him home. I remember my father stopping us at the gate, asking Sasuke to hurry inside and I remember that formidable conversation.

"_A letter came in today for you." My old man stated, I felt the uneasiness in his voice._

"_Oh? Did it? From whom?" I questioned._

"_The military." _

_My heart froze and my eyes widened._

"_So soon?...I've only been here for a week." I replied rather dejectedly._

"_You have to leave by tomorrow, they took care of the travel business and everything already. What will you tell him?" He asked._

_I began walking through the gates._

"_I'll figure it out by tonight."_

I suddenly feel metal pressing into my lower back and a harsh voice yelling at me in a desultory, incomprehensible language. I could tell this man was terrified, but not as terrified as I was for Sasuke. I just prayed to God that my father would make up a terribly good lie for me, excusing my absence, but I know it would never be as good as mine.

"_You're leaving?! Already?" Sasuke cried. "Why?!"_

_I continued to pack my bags as he stomped and flailed above me._

"_I have to go back to work. The boss needs me." I reply, hiding my emotion._

"_Why can't he call someone else?! You just came back a week ago!"His voice grows louder._

"_That's how it is. Besides I agreed to go."_

"_Then let me come with you!"Sasuke begs._

"_No." I deadpanned, as I continued to pack._

"_WHY?!"_

_I stared at him in shock at his outburst. I noticed that a stream of tears running down his cheeks, pooling at his feet._

"_Sasuke, I-…_

_"Is it because you don't want to be around me?! I know you don't like me! That's why you want to leave so badly! That's why you always lie about being busy! That's why you don't want me to go with you! You hate me! You always did-…_

_"That's enough!" I yell. Of course my yelling upset him and he stomped to the door, however before he could reach the door knob, I grabbed him pulling him into a tight embrace. The sudden gesture shocked him and he tried to pry away, more tears falling from his eyes._

_"W-well Itachi I...I hate you too! I hate you a lot!" he cries. I know he's lying. _

_"I don't ever want to see you again and I-" I kiss him on his cheek in midst of his ranting._

_"None of that...None of it is true. You don't know what you're saying Sasuke..." I say stroking his jet black hair. "Please don't say things like that again. I don't want to hear it."_

_"Then...why...why don't you want me to go?" He whimpers._

_"...Because I love you"_

_He stiffened in my arms, surprised at what I had said. He raised his head and looked up to my face._

"_D-Do you mean that?"_

_I smiled warmly, hugging him tighter._

"_Yes, I do. Now tell you what, when I get back, I'll make this up to you."_

"_How?" Sasuke questioned in curiosity._

"_Well….hmm," I placed my hand to my chin pretending to think. "Oh I know, I'll take you out for ramen at that Japanese restaurant you like so much, then, we'll go fishing later, for as long as you want. How does that sound?"_

_I watched as that depressed expression morphed into one of ebullience, puffy cheeks glowing red with happiness._

"_Yes! I'd like that very much! Thank you! Thank you so much!" _

_With as much strength as he could muster, Sasuke grabbed me in a tight embrace. We stayed tight around each other until he spoke up once again._

"_Hey Itachi….you promise?"_

"_I promise"_

"_Good…"_

I felt excruciating pain throughout my whole body as a speeding bullets travelled through me in rapid succession. Dropping to the ground I closed my eyes, hoping that just this once, my brother wouldn't get upset that I didn't make it home, just this once he would forget all about me, that just this once, I could see him smiling again.

_Forgive me little brother, I couldn't keep my promise._

**END **


End file.
